Irreal no Irreal
by patilion
Summary: E se os livros de Harry Potter fossem para o mundo magico o que são pra nós?
1. Chapter 1

**Irreal no Irreal**

**Sinops: **

**E se os livros de Harry Potter fossem para o mundo magico o que são pra nós?**

-Já disse pra você largar esses livros!

Uma garota de cabelos chocolate lisos e compridos, olhos castanhos e trajando o costumeiro uniforme de Hogwards avançava braba para sua amiga sentada a um canto da sala comunal da da grifinoria. Seu nome era Sofia.

-Sofi, eu já fiz o dever então do que esta reclamando?

A garota na poltrona tinha olhos verdes, cabelos pretos e compridos, levemente cacheados e também usava o uniforme de Hogwards. Seu nome era Mary.

-Os NOM's estão chegando! Você tem que estudar! - retrucou Sofia.

-Minhas notas estão boas, agora deixa eu ler em paz.

-Você já leu esse livro umas 3 vezes!

-Cinco – falou num muxoxo.

-Pior ainda! Larga dele e vai ler algo que preste! – retirou o livro das mãos da amiga.

-Sooooffiiiii – levantou tentando tirar dela – devolve, eu to quase na parte que eu mais gosto.

-Achei que o livro todo fosse seu preferido – uma nova voz falou.

Ambas olharam para o lado para ver o recém chegado. Um garoto de cabelos loiros espetados e olhos azuis, chamado Dimitri.

-É sim Di, mas eu amo – juntou as mãos olhando para o horizonte com os olhinhos brilhando - aquela parte do Harry saindo da detenção sem saber como esta indo o jogo e entrar receoso no salão sendo puxado para um festa e então a Gina vir correndo e nisso se beijarem – falava quase que num fôlego só.

-Fecha a boca antes que caia baba – falou Sofia bufando – Sei que o livro é bom, concordo, mas da um tempo nele e vai estudar. Ele é só um livro, nunca existiu Harry Potter.

-Existiu sim! – uma garota apareceu ali ao lado deles, era sua amiga Hilian.

Hilian tinha cabelos loiros e compridos, ondulados, olhos verdes e sardas.

-A não por favor Hi, sem mais teorias – falou Sofia irritada.

-Não é teoria e sim uma verdade – falou convicta a garota – existe o tumulo dos Potter. Os Potter existiram, mas foi um sobrenome que se perdeu assim como o Peverell,que são os ancestrais deles.

-Ok, mas Harry e suas façanhas não ocorreram realmente – falou Sofia tentando dar por encerrado - agora vamos largar o mundo fantasioso de Harry e estudar – deu as costas aos amigos voltando a mesa onde estivera antes estudando.

-É uma Hermi da vida – falou Dimi sorrindo – Infelizmente ela tem razão, Harry Potter nunca existiu realmente.

-Dimitri! – exclamaram Mary e Hilian.

-Mas é verdade, afinal os "trouxas" sabem sobre a gente e muita coisa ai no livro não é realmente assim, inclusive Hogwarts. A autora só pegou detalhes da realidade e pós o irreal.

-Dimi, dimi, dimi – começou Hilian – meu pobre e ilusório Dimi. Essa é a nova Hogwarts a antiga se perdeu, muita coisa se perdeu na 4º guerra mundial. Se não fosse por nós magos o mundo tinha ido pro saco.

-A Hili tem razão, afinal muitos registros se perderam e de boca em boca a historia se distorce - falou Mary.

-Droga Hi, por que suas teorias malucas tem sempre que me parecer reais? – falou Dimitri cruzando os braços.

-Por ela estarem certas – Hilian cantarolou – Agora vamos lá fazer a Sofia feliz.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam? =)  
Não ira quebrar o dedo se clickar no botãosinho de Reviews e digitar sua opinião ^-^**

PS: Não foi revisada, se virem algum erro ficaria grata se avisarem =)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Só pra melhor entendimento  
quando tiver "~~~" é um espaço de tempo no mesmo dia  
quando for "" é mudança de dia**

-Pur favor sofiiiii – falava Hili se botando na frente da amiga com as mãos juntas e os olhinhos de pidão.

-Já disse que NÃO!

Estavam a caminhar pelos jardins, uma fugindo de três insistentes amigos.

-Vamos lá Sofi –falou Dim – você também não quer?

-Sim, quero, MAS não vou fazer isso!

-Sofi, imagina só se agente consegue! Seremos os marotos – tentou Mary.

-E quantos outros também já não estão fazendo por causa desse estúpido livro!

-Agora ele é estúpido? – ergueu uma sobrancelha Hilian – ele já foi pra você: maravilhoso, bom, perda de tempo – contava nos dedos – hmmm ... qual foi o outro adjetivo que ela usou?

-Uma grande obra, um amontoado de palavras inúteis – falou Mary sorrindo.

-Lixo, algo para se ter numa coleção – entrou na brincadeira Dimitri.

-E agora ele é estúpido – finalizou Hili – qual será o próximo conceito do livro?

-Morram! – gritou Sof.

Sofia tentou se afastar pisando duro, mas os amigos continuaram seguindo-a.

-Sofi – falou meigamente Hilian – já parou pra pensar que ninguém conseguiu isso ainda? Alem dos marotos.

-Eles não existiram – falou emburrada.

-Pois então, você seria a primeira a fazer um grande feito. Você sozinha conseguiu ajudar três pessoas e mais você, baseado em poucas coisas que conseguiu em livros.

Sofi olhou pra Hilian irritada, bufando apontou um dedo pra cara dela e falou.

-Você é a pessoa mais odiosa da face da terra, chata e inescrupulosamente convincente.

-Pera ai que preciso consultar o dicionário... – foi ir em direção ao castelo, mas foi puxada de volta.

-Pare de brincar – falou Sofia – agora se quiser que eu faça isso é bom que sua nota na prova seja boa se não esqueça, isso vale pra vocês também – apontou para os outros dois amigos que estavam a rir.

-Conseguimos! – gritaram os três juntos chocando suas mãos no ar e depois falaram baixinho – vamos ser animagos.

-Acoooorrrrdeeemmmm – gritava Hilian pulando na cama da amiga Mary – vamos que hoje é o grande dia! – saiu indo pular na cama da outra amiga – Acorda So... cade ela?

-Ela sempre acorda maaa...- Mary bocejou – mais cedo - esfregou os olhos.

-Mas eu acordei mais cedo do que ela geralmente levante – franziu o cenho.

-É tão cedo – olhou o relógio na cabeceira – vou voltar a dormir – virou-se para o outro lado.

-Nada disso! Temos que dar uma revisada na matéria antes da prova – falou Hilian tentando puxar a coberta da amiga, que precavida já estava segurando-a.

-Temos que estar beeem descansados – Mary tentava puxar a coberta sobre si.

-Dormimos cedo ontem – Hilian começou a se enrolar no cobertor.

-Assim não vale Hil – subiu em cima da coberta e sem parar de tentar puxar – e eu não dormi direito, você sabe que eu nunca durmo direito em dia de prova.

-E você sempre acaba tirando uma boa nota então deixa de ser paranóica e vamos! Alem do mais temos que achar a Sofia – tentava dar passos pra trás e se enrolar mais ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram mais um tempo no cabo de guerra com a coberta até Hil perder o equilíbrio e ir ao chão, Mary arrastada pela coberta quase também foi se não tive-se se jogado pra trás.

-Me ajuda aqui! – Hil estava tendo se livrar da coberta que se enrolara de mais.

-Você parece uma lagarta – caiu na risada Mary.

-Para de rir e me ajuda – rolava no chão tentando se livrar, acabara por ficar bem presa a coberta, tentava se levantar e voltava a cair no chão fazendo Mary rir mais ainda – espera só eu me livrar disso.

Uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando cair uma carta no chão perto de Hil.

-É do Di... – falou ao reconhecer a letra e se debateu mais para sair do casulo.

Mary se adiantou e pegou a carta lendo-a.

-Ele quer saber o que estamos fazendo que não descemos ainda... parece que a Sof dormiu de novo no salão em cima de livros – suspirou – bem vou me arrumar e descer, te vejo lá – saiu em direção ao banheiro.

-Sua amiga da onça! – falou revoltada Hil, que começava a conseguir se livrar da coberta.

-Que demora – falou Dimitri assim que as duas desceram o ultimo degrau – achei que era pra levantarmos bem cedo.

-E levantamos, mas a Hil foi atacada por uma coberta – riu Mary recebendo um olhar frio da maiga.

-Cade a Sofi? – tentou mudar de assunto Hilian no que Dimitri só apontou para uma mesa e ela foi pra lá, ainda ouviu Mary começar a contar a historia fantasiosa de uma grande luta entre uma coberta e elas.

-Melhor comerem bem se quiserem não desmaiar na prova – falava Hil calmamente – e deixem de ficar nervosos, nem tem porque, principalmente você Sofi.

-Você diz isso agora, mas espera só chegar na hora, você sempre pira ali – falou Dim que brincava com a comida.

-Cuida pra não comer de mais, se não você pode acabar botando pra fora – rebateu Mary.

-Só porque não é apenas a questão de fazer a Sofia cooperar e sim também por ser uma prova importante é claro que vou pirar, mas logo passa – falou Hil feliz dando uma garfada.

-Achei que ia ser mais difícil – falava Sofia enquanto estavam a sair da sala recebendo um olhar torto dos amigos.

-Mas foi! O professor pode não ser um Snape, mas ainda sim é maldoso na prova – reclamou Mary.

-Eu achei ela bem fácil – Sofi recebeu não só dos amigos, mas de quem estava a volta um olhar raivoso.

-Espera o dia em que ele entregar, você vai ficar dizendo que tirou zero um dia antes até o momento que ver que foi bem– falou Hilian mau humorada.

-E como sempre você consegue só ficar nervosa na hora – reclamou Sofi.

-Como é que consegue? Eu não vou parar de me preocupar até o momento em que ver minha nota – falou Mary melancólica.

-Simples, não penso no assunto – sorriu Hillian.

-Olha duma vez Hil! – reclamava Mary.

Estavam reunidos num canto do jardim para ver juntos suas notas e a definição se Sofi ajudaria. Dim e Mary já haviam mostrado suas notas só faltava Hilian.

-Não da, não consigo abrir isso – falava nervosa Hil, sua nota poderia por tudo a perder.

-Então me da isso aqui – falou Sofi tentado tira da amiga o pergaminho.

-Não eu olho, eu olho – se afastou um pouco botando o pergaminho na sua frente – ok... – respirou fundo fechando os olhos e abrindo o pergaminho.

-Então? – falou Mary que não via a cara da amiga por estar tapado pelo pergaminho.

-Não consigo abrir os olhos – falou sofrida fazendo seus amigos soltarem exclamações revoltadas.

-Vejamos então – Mary foi para o lado da amiga – Merlin – falou arregalando os olhos.

Dim correu a ir pro outro lado da amiga ver o resultado e rindo falou.

-Merlin 2.

-Merlin 3 – falou Hil ao ver a nota – tirei mais que tu Dim - riu – olhe e chore Sofi e pode tratar de ir começando a fazer a poção.

Hil entregou o pergaminho a amiga e começou a pular com Mary comemorando com gritinhos e pulos, Dim começou a pular junto e imitar as gurias que rindo pularam em círculos com ele.

_**Antigo**_** N/A: Demorei por não saber se postava esse cap ou não... é que no próximo cap vai dar um pulo beeem grande no tempo... então não sabia se esse cap seria mesmo necessário, mas achei que seria bom para mostrar mais sobre cada personagem antes de eu entrar na real historia x) ... apesar de que certas coisas só mostrarei com o decorrer do tempo.**

_**Novo **_**N/A: Demorei mesmo por o cap ainda ter coisas a ajeitar e coisas da minha vida que me fizeram ficar longe das fics =/**

**Espero que mesmo depois desse tempo todo ainda tenham interesse na fic x)**


End file.
